


The Study of Love (Is Not for One)

by technopat3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greek Practices, Blow Jobs, Consensual Pederasty, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gymnastics, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pederasty, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: Eggsy, a student at Kingsman Preparatory Academy, walked into the wrong classroom. Embarrassed, he was about to leave until he noticed the teacher, Professor Harry Hart. Now he doesn't want to leave.





	The Study of Love (Is Not for One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosenAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/gifts).



> This is what happens when you try to write smut and remember some random concept from your brother's greek history iMovie project.  
> Anyway Happy Summer Secret Santa exchange!

“Ah, bollocks!” Eggsy yelled as he looked at his watch. He was late to his first day of the new semester. He had to drop Daisy off at daycare and then bus to school because Dean was keeping Eggsy’s mom “occupied.” And she’d probably not be able to make it for pick up time either so Eggsy would probably miss Gymnastics practice and Coach Merlin said he was on thin ice and if he missed more practices he would be dropped from the team and if he got dropped he’d lose his scholarship. ,“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eggsy cursed under his breath. Eggsy couldn’t remember what his classroom was but he was pretty sure it was 107, the door to his right. Eggsy grabbed the door knob and rushed into the classroom and slammed the door shut, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “Sorry.” Eggsy apologized sheepishly.

“Not to worry young man, just try and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” The teacher replied. “I believe there is an open seat down in front.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy said quietly and sat down in the seat the teacher was pointing sentence. Eggsy pulled out his notebook and pencils as the teacher began his lecture.

“As I was saying, my name is Professor Harry Hart and this is Introduction to Ancient Greek History...”

 _Shite_! Eggsy thought. _I’m in the wrong class_. Eggsy was about to pack up and head to the correct class when he got a proper look at Mr. Hart. The man’s tall body and broad frame enthralled him. The man’s glasses perfectly framed his face and showed off his enchanting brown eyes. Eggsy fell back in his seat and could do nothing for the rest of the class but stare at Mr. Hart. The minutes flew by at the speed of light as Mr. Hart waltzed around the classroom, his prepared PowerPoint presentation and white board notes his partner. Eggsy was infatuated, everything from the way his lips parted when he talked to the shifts in his hands when he wrote on the white board. Mr. Hart’s voice was like honey. It was nice and proper but not pretensions or overly posh 8and ran around in his head long after he finished speaking.

Fifty minutes later Eggsy came back to the present when he heard Mr. Hart give his dismissal.

“Alright. That’s it for the day; because it’s the first day of the semester I’ll give you the night off for homework. Class dismissed.”

Eggsy left and went immediately to the registrar’s office to drop his old class. He wanted to be in the same room as Mr. Hart as much as possible. And it's not like he’d be missing much. Ancient Greek History was cool, and he was dropping Western Colonization in the 1930’s and 40’s, a real pants dropper.

After classes, Eggsy ran to the gym to talk to Coach Merlin. Merlin’s office was off of the gym and a small room just with his desk. His desk had three monitors and was a weirdly high tech setup for the coach of a high school gymnastic team, even a school as well endowed as this. His school, Kingsman Preparatory Academy, was very traditional and usually, it was exclusively for high-class snobs until recently, bringing in more talented and smart but less affluent kids.

“Merlin?” Eggsy said quietly as he announced his presence in the office.

“Ah, Eggsy,” Merlin said greeting him, but off handily added, “A knock would have been appreciated.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that.” Eggsy apologized sheepishly.

“Not to worry, what can I do for you?”

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to leave early for practice today.” Eggsy stared at the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Merlin sat back in his chair and folded his arms. “How early?”

“Beforepracticestarts.” Eggsy mumbled.

“What was that?” Merlin asked innocently, cupping his ear in an exaggerated manner. Cheeky bastard. Eggsy thought.

“Before practice starts, sir. I’m sorry but my baby sister needs to be picked up from day care and my mum and step-dad can’t do it, they’re both… indisposed.”

Merlin raised his hand to silence and beckoned him to take a seat across from himself. “Eggsy, this is the eighth time since preseason began you’ve had to not attended practice for the care of your sister.” Eggsy sat up to speak but Merlin once again silenced him. “I believe you, I don’t doubt your honesty.” What he doubted was Eggsy’s parents' ability to rear children, but Merlin kept that part to himself. “Given this… unique need, I’ll allow you to miss or leave early from practice, no questions asked, just let me or assistant coach Amelia know. However, as a way to keep up with your training, I do expect you to be in the gym practicing every morning and during two of your free periods per week, I may grant an exception from the free periods if you need to do work. However, if you even once use my generosity as a way to skip practice for no good reason, you will be out of this school faster than your front handspring. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy responded, nearly yelled, immediately. “I promise you won’t regret this!”

“I know I won't.” Merlin stood up and shook Eggsy’s hand and patted his shoulder. “Now go pick up your sister.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Weeks later, an hour or two before classes started,  Harry wandered into the gym, searching for Merlin’s office. He and Merlin were best friends, having known each other since they matriculated together at Kingsman. However the past weeks, because of the craziness of the start of the semester, they had failed to talk and catch up. 

However, instead of finding Merlin, he found one of his students Eggsy practicing his routine. Harry didn’t know much about gymnastics despite Merlin’s best attempts to interest him. That being said, Harry was enchanted by Eggsy. The way his body moved and the way the leotard showed off his toned and sculpted body was enticing and, in Harry’s most private thoughts, arousing. Harry only really watched gymnastics during the Olympics like most people, but Harry knew Eggsy was better than all those people. Harry was staring at Eggsy far longer than was proper and his stare was only broken when Eggsy dismounted.

“Mr. Hart!” Eggsy exclaimed as he walked towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, well I was looking for Coach Merlin. I couldn't find him, as you can see. But I did watch some your routine, you were quite good.”

“Ah, thanks.” Eggsy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t think so, I mean I like it but I’m not like amazing.”

“No, Eggsy. I mean really quite good.” Harry placed his hand on Eggsy shoulder. “However I am curious as to why you are here so early.”

“Well it’s a long story, but Coach Merlin makes me come early in the morning so I can take care of my sister after classes.”

“How noble.” Harry smiled.

Eggsy smiled too and their eyes met, their gazes not breaking. Eggsy loved this, Harry touching him, not like the way Eggsy imagined when he was alone but still nice. Their pleasant silence was abruptly when Merlin appeared from his office and cleared his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Merlin said, purposefully not commenting on the borderline inappropriate situation.

“Not at all, I was just looking for you, and ended up having a pleasant chat with Egg- Mr. Unwin here. I knew he was a good student but I didn’t know he was such a talented gymnast as well.”

“Yes, Eggsy is quite good. But I think it’s time you shower up and get ready for class. Harry if you’d join me in my office.”

Merlin and Harry walked into the room as Eggsy disappeared into the locker room. Harry stepped inside only to be startled by the slamming of the door behind him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Merlin accused him as soon as the door was closed.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked innocently.

“I’ve known you for a very long time. I know the looks on your eyes when you like someone. I know how you flirt. And worst of all, I know you have a guilty pleasure about… Eggsy’s type.”

“First of all, flirting? You thought me complementing Eggsy’s gymnastics routine was flirting?”

“Not the flirting you would do with a man at a bar but yes, friendly physical contact along with compliments to make them feel good about themselves. Yes, that is exactly how you flirt.”

“Merlin, I’m not… shit, you’re right. He’s a student-”

“And sixteen.”

“And sixteen… ah, shit."

\---------------------------------

“Rox, you would not believe how much we clicked! Like we were seconds away from kissing. And then Coach Merlin showed up and fucking cock blocked us.” Eggsy sighed. He sat with Roxy in her room, thankfully Dean was being a parent today and his mum was sober and taking care of Daisy so he could spend the night at the Morton’s. 

Roxy sighed. “Eggs, I love you but I need to be honest. You are delusional. There is no way Mr. Hart likes you like that. He is like three times your age and your teacher. Even if he did like you, he would never do anything about it. He could get fired or go to jail, you could lose your scholarship. For the love of god don’t try anything.”

“But Roxy!”  Eggsy cried.

“No Eggsy,” Roxy said with finality.

“Yes, Eggsy.” Eggsy whispered to himself.

“Remember your work tonight, the reading on Achilles and your essays are due on Tuesday. Settled? Class dismissed.”

Students all around Eggsy packed up and left the classroom as fast as possible. Last class of the day on Friday and all that. Eggsy, however, stayed behind. He eyed Mr. Hart, who had yet to look up from packing his briefcase. Harry grabbed his signature umbrella and headed to leave out the classroom.

“Mr. Hart.”

“Ah, Eggsy, I would have thought everyone had left by now.”

“I had a question about Greek culture, but it didn’t seem pertinent or appropriate to ask during class.”

“Well, I’d be happy to answer your question,” Harry said pleased and sat back down. “What is the question?”

“Well I was doing research for my paper and I found interesting things about relationships between mentors and their mentees and I was convinced it was fake. I’m kind of embarrassed to say it…”

“Let me guess, you are talking about pederasty.”

‘Yes, ah, that.”

“Yes many young students of antiquity, including myself when I was your age, are intrigued by pederasty. Although I don’t know what you read, I can assure you it probably is true.”

“It is?” Eggsy asked in disbelief.

“Yes. To put it simply. Older males would educate, love, and provide for young boys in exchange for the boy’s youth and beauty.

“Meaning they’d…” Eggsy asked too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“Fuck, yes.”

“I can’t… that’s crazy.”

“Yes, it does seem perverse for our times, but for them, it was the norm.”

“Imagine if it still was like that today, you know between you and-”

“Ah, Eggsy…”

“I’m, I’m sorry. That was too far.”

“Yes Eggsy it was, I’m afraid,” Harry said grimly, before changing his demeanor. “But. I’m not Headmaster King, I’m not going to get either of us in trouble.”

Eggsy blushed and looked down. “Thanks,” Eggsy scratched his head. “I wasn’t sure. And it wasn’t like I was serious or meant anything by it, it was just a joke”

“Eggsy…” Harry paused, finally truly serious. “I’m not new at this. You, obviously, are. But I’m not. And I’m sorry to say that it isn’t possible.”

“What are you talking about?” Eggsy asked nervously.

“The attraction, you and I-, you have. But it isn’t okay. We cannot have any sort of relationship beyond education and perhaps slightly platonic.

“But…”

“But nothing Eggsy. It’s nearly illegal. I don’t want either of us to end up on the nightly news.”

“But you do want to be with me.” Eggsy winked.

“That is neither here nor there.”

“All those stories you hear, it is all non-consensual and that shite. Here, I am asking you for God’s sakes.”

“Eggsy…”

“I’m just saying!”

“Please, Eggsy.”

“Harry, please.”

Harry stared at Eggsy and finally couldn’t take it anymore. He sighed and stood up, walking to the door.

“Are you sure? This is what you want?” Harry asked.

“Yes! Wait, what? What are you doing?” Eggsy turned around to Harry.

Harry locked the classroom door and turned back to Eggsy, already unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. “Why, my dear boy? To make sure we don’t get caught.”

“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy said, jumping up, beginning to strip his school clothes.

Harry grabbed Eggsy and kissed him, hard and possessive. Harry picked up Eggsy bridal style and brought him to his adjoined office and laid him down on the couch and fully stripped his own jacket off before grabbing the lube and a condom out of his wallet.

Harry was stroking himself over his pants and squirted lube on his hand as Eggsy undressed. “Wait, Eggsy. Is this your first time with someone?”

“Ah… yes.” Eggsy cringed.

Harry smiled devilishly. “Not to worry my dear boy. I’ll make sure you love it.”

Harry grabbed the smaller boy and stripped off his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. Harry languidly stroked Eggsy’s cock and reached up to kiss him. Eggsy moaned, loud and depraved. Harry pulled away and smiled at Eggsy, before taking Eggsy’s (admittedly smaller than Harry’s) cock in his mouth. Eggsy continued to moan, louder and louder as Harry increased his speed sucking and add his tongue to his barrage on Eggsy’s cock. To add to the pleasure, Harry takes his lubed middle finger and reached under Eggsy to poke his hole. Eggsy squirmed from the pleasure as Harry massaged his prostate with his long finger.

“Oh! Harry!” Eggsy panted, “Another, please, another…” Harry obliged quickly, adding a second finger to Eggsy’s hole, slowly and slightly stretching him open.

Within a minute Eggsy comes hard into Harry’s mouth. Harry takes a tissue from his desk and spits out. Eggsy’s cum and tosses it away.

“Oh my God, Harry that was… spectacular.”

“Yes, my boy, it was. I’ve wanted to do that since I saw the bulge from you gymnastics leotard.” Harry falls onto the couch next to Eggsy and kisses him tenderly, stroking Eggsy’s face. “You are so beautiful, sculpted by Aphrodite herself.”

Eggsy blushed and smiled meekly. “Thanks, Mr. Hart.”

“Please, call me Harry, my boy.”

“Harry.” Eggsy looked down, unsure what to do until his noticed Harry’s raging hard cock underneath his pants. Eggsy eyed Harry than his cock. Harry nodded and Eggsy unzipped Harry’s trousers and Harry’s cock sprung free. Eggsy gasped at the size of Harry’s dick. He was hung like a horse. Eggsy began jerking him off, admittedly awkwardly. He’d never jerked off anyone besides himself. Harry restrained himself for the most part, but let out a little chuckle. Eggsy shot him a nasty look and Harry chuckled even more.

“Here, let me show you,” Harry said and wrapped his hand over Eggsy’s and began to jerk his cock with both of their hands, occasionally teasing his foreskin and cock head. Harry threw his head back in pleasure and made a mix between a groan and growl. “Mmmmm, very good Eggsy.”

Eggsy eyed Harry, whose eyes were closed, and swallowed nervously. “Harry?”

“Yes, darling?” Harry asked lazily, head still thrown back.

“Could you fuck me?” Harry’s eyes shot open and he sat straight up.

“Oh ho ho, you are a gift, Eggsy, a true gift from God. Or a trap from Satin, but regardless yes, I will more than gladly fuck you.”  Harry shed off the remainder of his clothes and grabbed the condom and began lathering his cock and Eggsy’s hole with lube.

“Why so much?” Eggsy asked.

“Because of the second rule of gay sex: always use more lube than you think you need.”

Eggsy nodded. “Good to know.”

“It seems I’m fulfilling my role as your erastês.” Harry chuckled.

“What’s an erat… eraes… that?” Eggsy asked.

“The older lover.”

“What does that make me?”

“Pais, a future citizen, literally, but idiomatically meaning the younger lover,” Harry said endearingly.

“Hmm,” Eggsy nodded. “Wait, what’s the first rule?”

Harry pointed at his dick. “Condoms are king.”

Eggsy nodded, before adding. “Oh yeah, I’m allergic to latex.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed.

“I’m kidding.”

“Cheeky, Eggsy…” Harry droned disappointedly.

Eggsy giggled and slapped the couch. “Sorry.” Harry hummed a disapproving response before grabbing his cock and lining it up with Eggsy’s hole.

Harry leaned down to Eggsy’s ear and whispered with hot breath. “Are you ready?”

Eggsy felt shivers run down his spine. “Yes please.”

Harry slid his cock into Eggsy, following with a slow strong pace to help with Eggsy’s first time. Eggsy’s cries of pain and pleasure made Harry’s cock grow even harder, and he resisted the urge to power fuck the boy… for now. Eggsy moaned loud and lewd and Harry fucked his ass, ramming his prostate over and over again, until he was hard again, minutes after his first orgasm.

“Ah! Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed.

“Yes, my boy. My beautiful pais. Scream my name.” Harry growled.  He fucked Eggsy more and more, increasing his speed each time. “Ah! Fuck Eggsy, so fucking good. Your ass feels so good around my cock.”

“Ahh, Harry… I’m gonna… gonna cum.” Eggsy moaned.

“Yes, pais. Cum on my cock.” Harry whispered, he too close to orgasm.

“Ah… ah… ah!” Eggsy came hard again, shooting his load on the couch. Harry came in the condom. He pulled his still hard dick out of Eggsy and threw the condom away. “Harry…” Eggsy breathed hard. “That was amazing… thank you.”

“My pleasure, my dear boy.” Harry kissed Eggsy lazily, pulling the smaller man on to the couch.

The couple continued to lazily make out on the couch for a while until Eggsy received a text from his mother.

“Aw, shite.” Eggsy sighed. “ My mum is wondering where I am. I should get back home.”

“Of course,” Harry said understandingly, if not disappointed. “And you have some homework to do, as well.”

“Cheeky.” Eggsy smiled. He got up and stepped into Harry’s bathroom to clean up. After getting dressed he returned to see Harry fully dressed as well, looking as handsome and as always.

Eggsy stared at the ground nervously, clearly a question on his mind. “Yes, Eggsy?” Harry inquired.

“I was just wondering, are we gonna… you know… keep doing this?” Eggsy asked sheepishly.

Harry paused, thinking. “Do you want to?”

“Yes!... yes. I would… like to.” Eggsy stammered on. “ But I don’t want to pressure you into this and I know that it is a lot to ask for considering the consequences if we got caught and I-”

“Eggsy, I would love to be with you, consequences be damned.”.

“Really?” Eggsy face light up.

“Of course, pais.” Harry kissed Eggsy. “Besides, there is much I still have to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Alternate Titles:  
> Pederasty: Harry Hart's Greek Guide to Gay Sex  
> My Big Fat Ancient Greek Romance  
> The People v Hart, Defendant's Depostuon


End file.
